This invention relates to workstations, and more particularly, to a workstation that allows an operator to bring electrical connections, in an organized manner, closer to a job site.
Tradesmen and hobbyists have long used various workstations for storing small tools, equipment, supplies and other small items in drawers of a cabinet-like enclosure. These cabinets are usually of small size so that they can be transported easily from one site to another, as the job requires. Some of the workstations provide extendable top work surfaces, on which various drills, saws and other similar equipment can be permanently or detachably secured. Most of such workstations are designed for users working with wood or metal in a garage or a workshop.
Oftentimes, a craftsman or a tradesman requires a source of electrical supply at a location somewhat removed from the house AC power. The present invention is designed to provide such a workstation, allowing the user to conduct a variety of operations at a site distant from the source of AC power.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a workstation for delivering electrical power to a job site located a distance from the conventional source of electrical power.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a workstation that is easily transportable to a job site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a workstation that organizes and stores electrical extension cords for use at a job site.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through a provision of a hollow cabinet that is formed by a front wall, two side walls, a rear wall and a top work plate. The front wall of the cabinet has a sliding drawer and a hinged door. One or more socket that can be connected to a source of AC power is provided on the front wall. At least one sidewall carries a reel for holding a length of an electrical extension cord. One end of the cord extends through an opening in the front wall, while the second end of the cord extends through an opening in the rear wall of the cabinet.
The cabinet is supported by a pair of front legs and a pair of rotating wheels mounted adjacent the rear lower portion of the cabinet. A handle secured on the sidewalls of the cabinet allows a user to tilt the cabinet backward, lifting the front legs off the ground and push or pull the cabinet on the wheels to a desired job site.
A battery may be positioned inside the cabinet to provide a source of DC power. A shelf located on a sidewall of the cabinet allows storing of small containers of supplies on the cabinet. A retainer member secured on the second side wall of the cabinet may be used for holding large size equipment, for instance a leaf blower. A second reel may be provided on the second wall for holding a second length of the extension cord.